


Part time Job

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Dancing, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime's Birthday, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Matsu is an ass, Oikawa has a part time belly dancing job, Oikawa is emberassed, belly dancer Oikawa, iwaizumi is a little turned on, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa never told Iwaizumi what his part time job was, and he never expected him to show up on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part time Job

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr song prompt: Teeth- Lady Gaga

“You’re gonna have such a good time Iwaizumi. Just wait” Kyoutani says patting him on the back. They’re at an Indian-Thai restaurant, the curtains hanging with gold tapestry and colorful shawls. There’s a fire pit in the center of the beach, the fire dancing off rhythm to the music playing above head.

“What are you guys planning?” Kyoutani, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki all smile, their eyes glowing by the light of the fire with the kind of mischief only demons know.

“Just wait.” He leans his chin on his palm. He could be studying, or visiting Oikawa at work if he would only tell him where he works. He says it’s embarrassing and would die if Iwaizumi ever saw him. The music suddenly changes and all three weirdos sit up straight. Iwaizumi turns his head to the fire as he sees the colors enter onto the sand. His pants are long and flowing in the beach breeze as he moves. The music pounds harder and he moves his hips to it, the bangles on his wrists ringing in Iwaizumi’s ears. The scarf around his hips has jewels on it, that glisten in the firelight.

He moves his waist in a circle, snapping his fingers to the rhythm. His stomach and chest exposed, he begins to moves around the fire, his arms flowing in almost like liquid, bending and twisting, flexing the toned muscles on his shoulder and back always hidden by his shirt. He hasn’t seen Iwaizumi yet, he’s still turned in the other direction. He rolls his body as he turns, and Oikawa stops at the sight of Iwaizumi sitting at the table directly across from him. Iwaizumi feels the heat rise up his whole body and watches Oikawa’s blush take over his cheeks and ears. There’s a cough from the bar, they both look in

There’s a cough from the bar, they both look in its direction and a woman motions for Oikawa to continue around the circle. He takes a deep breath and rolls his stomach again, spinning his hips and arms, moving like the flame directly behind him. Iwaizumi keeps watching, his breath catching in his throat as Oikawa comes closer. He stops with the change in the music’s beat directly in front of Iwaizumi and begins to bounce his hip, moving his hands and arms above his head, the bangles jingling. He moves his chest in a circle and snaps again. Iwaizumi lets go of his breath. The music continues following Oikawa as he continues around the fire and stops where he began. The music stops and the people clap and Oikawa bows and then he leaves. Iwaizumi gets up and follows him.

“Excuse me, you can’t go in there.” The woman from the bar steps in front of him.

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi shouts into the room. Oikawa’s voice comes out of the room.

“Let him through Jessica.” The woman steps back but doesn’t lift her glare from him. Iwaizumi rushes past her and enters Oikawa’s small closet of a dressing room.

“You weren’t supposed to see me.” Oikawa’s wiping at his eyes, voice hushed.

“Why? You were amazing.” Iwaizumi wants to get closer but keeps his distance, Oikawa’s upset.

“It’s embarrassing, dancing like that, infront of my boyfriend.” Iwaizumi takes a little step forward. Oikawa’s sitting on the couch of pillows on the floor.

“But you were gorgeous!” Iwaizumi covers his mouth, did he really just say that? Oikawa’s head snaps up, his eyes wide and glossy with tears. Iwaizumi stops holding back and surges forward cupping Oikawa’s face in his hands. He lowers himself to Oikawa’s level and presses their lips together, moving his hands to Oikawa’s waist, digging his fingers into the bare muscle. Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck pulling him down further. Iwaizumi bites Oikawa’s lip and pushes his tongue out when he gasps. Oikawa begins to move

Iwaizumi stops holding back and surges forward cupping Oikawa’s face in his hands. He lowers himself to Oikawa’s level and presses their lips together, moving his hands to Oikawa’s waist, digging his fingers into the bare muscle. Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck pulling him down further. Iwaizumi bites Oikawa’s lip and pushes his tongue out when he gasps. Oikawa begins to move

Iwaizumi bites Oikawa’s lip and pushes his tongue out when he gasps. Oikawa begins to move backward onto the pillows Iwaizumi follows. Oikawa’s skin is hot to the touch as Iwaizumi’s hand roams, and Oikawa wraps his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist. Iwaizumi licks the inside Oikawa’s mouth, tasting what’s left of the breath mint he had earlier, Oikawa licks back clutching at Iwaizumi’s shirt. There’s a knock at the door, and Matsukawa’s voice comes from the other side.

“Hey, Iwaizumi! You gonna come back to the table or are you and Oikawa going to get busy right there?” Iwaizumi pulls away from Oikawa’s lips.

“My shift ended a few minutes ago,” Oikawa says. Iwaizumi pecks his lips and continues down his jaw.

“Come...sit...with...us?” he asks stopping at Oikawa’s ear and taking his lobe between his teeth. Oikawa gasps a little and nods.

“Just let me get out of this costume.” He breathes. Iwaizumi’s head pops back up from his neck.

“Do you get to keep this?” He asks. Oikawa knows what he’s thinking.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” He says smiling. Iwaizumi presses their noses together.

“Good.” He nuzzles his cheek kissing the corner of Oikawa’s mouth.

“Should we leave?” Matsukawa says. Iwaizumi drops his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. He’s going to kill Matsukawa. He gets off of Oikawa, fumbling to get off the pillows.

“Come to the table when you're ready.” Iwaizumi says straightening his shirt. Oikawa gets up and starts untying the scarf around his waist. Iwaizumi yanks the door open, his brows narrowing.

“You, shitheaded devil.” He calls Matsukawa.

“I know you’re grateful,” He says with a smile.

“Yeah right.” He grabs Matsukawa’s head and digs his knuckles into his skull but the little weasel squeezes his way out from under his arm, so he settles for punching his shoulder.

“Shut up, shithead.” Oikawa opens the door to the dressing room and comes out fully clothed in a t-shirt and jeans, duffle bag with the costume on his shoulder.

“You bringing that home for a little dance practice at home?” Matsukawa asks seeing the bag. Oikawa blushes.

“Shut your mouth before I sew it shut Matsu.” He says sliding his free hand into Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi pulls his up to his lips and kisses the back of Oikawa’s hand.

“Get a room,” Matsukawa says as they start walking back towards the table.

“We had one, until you knocked.” Oikawa says. Iwaizumi is the one who blushes this time.    

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave Kudos, all is appreciated!!!
> 
>  
> 
> http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
